One Word Prompt
by yuuki24688
Summary: I am given a word and I am to write a one-shot about it, contains a huge range of pairing, depending on the situation! Rated T for possible crude language.
1. Chapter 1 Being subtle

**Alright, this is the One Word Prompt story where i will be given a word and i have to form a story out of it. Hope you will enjoy and this is dedicated to Lialane Greast for the word Subtle. This a sweet TsuStar!**

**P.S. Leave me a word on what you want me to write ;)**

**P.S.S. Don't forget to follow me on twitter at yuuki24688**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

"I'm here!" Tsubaki said breathlessly as she reached the top of DWMA. Black*Star had insisted that they were to have a run around Death City to train and she couldn't possibly reject the pouting face that her lover seldom gave her. She wanted everyone to be happy, that was her wish for her special day.

"Tsubaki-chan's here! Yay!" Patty cheered in excitement as she pranced around the courtyard.

"Now is not the time to fool around Patty, we're going to be late for Stein's class." Kid said solemnly as he grabbed his two demon pistols shoulders, dragging them to class.

The dark arm weapon looked around in wonder, hoping at least someone would remember her birthday. She didn't need a grand celebration, she just needed a tiny party to make her feel warm in her heart something she had dearly missed since the passing of Masamune.

_One can hope right?_ Thinking silently as she reached Stein's class settling in her seat. It saddened her little to see that no one really seemed to remember what big day it was, even after a year of chain resonance with her trio pair.

_They all have things to do and Black*Star's a little muddle headed!_ She argued back, her doubts kept pestering her, thinking they were keeping her in the dark. She was jolted back to reality when the intercom came over and Lord Death's cheerful voice spoke, the sound bouncing of the walls.

"May Two-Star Meister Maka Albarn and her death scythe Soul Eater proceed to the Death Room." And it went off with an annoying beep that resounded throughout the foundation of DWMA.

Stein excused them as Maka bounded to the door with Soul lagging behind as per usual. "Something fishy is going on," Tsubaki murmured as she scribbled down what Stein wrote on the board, the only good thing that happened to her was that Stein was not doing his usual dissections.

"You're cooking fish for dinner Tsubaki?" Black*Star ask, his eyes drooping, threatening to make him fall into temporary unconsciousness.

"Sure," The black-haired beauty smiled warmly at her meister, not catching Kid along with Liz and Patty sneak out of the class like a shadow, Stein making no move to stop them.

The day came to a quiet end, the camellia flower trying to find the duo that seemed to disappear into thin air. She was worried sick for them, not knowing what dangerous missions they had taken on that required such skills, worse of, why wasn't she and Black*Star invited!?

She lumbered her way home, her minds swirling with thousands of thoughts that it would burst through the roof. To add on to her misery, no one remembered her birthday. She could only sink in despair right now.

Flicking on her lights, she cried. In front of her were all the Spartoi members and her favourite teachers and death scythes, screaming happy birthday.

"Kid! You owe me 88 bucks!" Liz hollered as she saw Tsubaki's reaction. They had been betting on it and Kid owed his twin pistols big time.

"Tsubaki-chan! Happy Birthday!" Patty squealed as she handed her a giraffe wrapped gift and a hug.

"Sweet 16 eh Tsubaki?" Maka said as she nudged her waist, linking arms with her, dragging her to the circle.

She was in awe as she saw the mountain of gifts. Different kind of sizes along with unique wrapping papers, it was easy to differentiate whose gift was to her.

"Well, we have to get back to Lord Death; he only spared us a little time." Azusa said as light glinted off her glasses, making sure that Spirit, Stein and Marie did not try to escape. Everyone sweat-dropped, knowing her Queen Committee personality was surfacing again.

Kilik stood up along with them, saying that Fire and Thunder wanted to commune with the Earth, Ox needed to study for the test that was coming up, vowing that he would win Maka. Then the chaos started, they went for each other's throat determined to prove who was not only the best meister and the valedictorian.

"Maka! Fight is uncool and we have a mission remember?" Soul sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair constantly, leaning against the assassin meister and weapon's door.

"Right!" His ash-blonde meister replied as Tsubaki allowed herself a little smile, knowing how they needed each other to get back on track at times.

"Tsubaki, I need to get back to the infirmary, there were injured patients that aren't healing so well..." Kim said sheepishly as she fidgeted with her thumbs, begging for forgiveness.

"It's alright. You've given me enough for my birthday." Tsubaki grinned happily at the people who were gathered at her house, grateful they had given her their precious time.

"Then we'll be going off now." The whole bunch waved, leaving her and Black*Star in awkward silence.

Black*Star pinned a camellia flower pin in her hair, before dropping to the floor, his leg crossed.

"Thank you Black*Star. For everything." She smiled ruefully at the bluenette, knowing that he will always be for her.

"No problem." He huffed, his turquoise eyes twitching with nervousness, his cheeks tainted red.

"Why did they leave so fast though?" Tsubaki thought blankly, unable to believe that her house was crammed with people minutes ago.

Black*Star punched her head lightly, chuckling a little. "You're really naive sometimes, Tsu-flower. They were trying to be subtle that their other gift is alone time."

Tsubaki let out an unexpected giggle, shocked that her lover used a big word correctly. "I'm surprised you managed to use 'subtle' correctly." She confessed as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss your god," Black*Star growled as his chapped lips claimed hers. Before she lost herself into Black*Star she thought: _Subtle huh._

* * *

**This is the end, don't forget to review, fav and follow alright? Check out my other stories _Mixed Enemies_, _To Trust_, _Love is Complicated_ and _Different_!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mine forever

**This is dedicated to Snow White's Poison Kiss for giving the word Determined. This is a sweet SoMa one-shot and hope you enjoy! Please give me a word to prompt alright ;) Also remember to follow me on twitter at yuuki24688 and check out my other stories too! Thanks~**

* * *

The albino death scythe's eyes followed his ash-blonde meister's slim figure as she aced through the obstacle course that Stein had set up for meisters, thinking how graceful and beautiful she looked.

_Very uncool of you to have such thoughts now Soul._ He though as he rolled his eyes at himself, his mind drifting back to the past.

He vividly remembered their fight with their first kishin, the determination in her jade green eyes mesmerized him to no end.

The time when they collected 99 Kishin souls, their greatest pride that they had managed to pull through about a tedious two months of battling the forces of evil. He could almost kiss her then. He wanted to be stronger for her, so that he could protect and cherish her.

No matter how downright depressing the situation was when they found out Blaire was a cat and their souls were forfeited, she never gave up on him and kept trying with all the strength possessed in her, finally making him a death scythe with Arachne's soul.

Their first soul resonance as much as it was a failure, he grew to love the triumph smile that came over her whenever they did that, their souls pulsing to the same beat and performing all kinds of traditional super technique scythe meisters use, making others green with envy.

At the Tempest where they unleashed that she had the anti-demon wavelength, using the technique that she had inherited from her mama for the very first time and somehow managing to cancel out Soul's black blood from spreading to her. That made him happy, knowing that he wouldn't be the one to hurt his meister.

How she managed to make him like the piano again and accept the way he played, no matter how dark it was. To her, it was the sweetest melody anyone could play though she could barely understand it. Due to her, he finally accepted his rightful place in his family even though he knew he wouldn't be able to fit in perfectly like how his brother Wes did.

He envied the way she put up with his crap, using a book to defend herself whenever someone made her angry. She turned down every partner request, saying that she could only trust him out of everyone in the world. For her, he rejected every single confession and partner letters and waited for her to open herself to him.

He loved the headstrong side of her along with the one that dreamed to have a perfect papa, never knowing where she got the courage to stand up to that pervy old death scythe.

Through all these reasons, he was determined to make her his forever.

With that, he sauntered to his ash-blonde meister and asked her out.

"Finally you asked." She smiled brightly at him.

Happy endings do happen I guess.

* * *

**Don't forget to hit the review, favourite and follow button! I'll be looking forward to see ya again~**


	3. Chapter 3 Bets are evil

**The word for this chapter is Fan and it's given by my good friend the TheAUWalker. It's a comedy fanfic so I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to leave a word for me to prompt!**

**Please follow me on twitter at yuuki24688 and make sure to check out my other stories like **_**To Trust**_**, **_**Love is Complicated**_**, **_**Mixed Enemies**_** and **_**Different**_**! Thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not allowed to own Soul Eater sadly ;_;**

* * *

"What is one thing you are very sure about Black*Star." Maka quizzed as she read of the paper that Stein had given the scythe and assassin pair.

He thought about it for a second before speaking arrogantly. "I have many fans."

Soul let out a throaty chuckle, shaking his head. "You think everyone is your fan bro."

"Your god can prove it! They are really loud too!" Black*Star proclaimed as he stood on the table, his head held up high like he was unstoppable. Tsubaki giggled at what he said as if she knew he meant.

"You're on. I'm betting 100 bucks that you have lesser than 5 fans." Soul challenged as he grabbed his wallet, pulling out a 100 and waving it in the air.

"You got yourself a deal Soul. Follow me." Black*Star smirked as he did one of his laughs, striding back home with his weapon with his best friend and meister lagging behind.

He opened his house door, revealing at least 5 fans in every room. The constant whirling sound of the fan was really loud and Soul stood there, stunned.

"Saves electricity too!" Tsubaki giggled along with Maka who was currently out of breath from laughing too hard.

Soul reluctantly handed over his money, shocked that he lost to Black*Star. From that day on, he learnt to never bet with Black*Star again.

* * *

**How ****was**** it? If you liked it, don't forget to hit the review, favorite and follow button! You better come back or I'll take you soul! I have a gun sitting in my living room so don't test me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Twin Troubles

**This is to SymmertricalGirl8DeathTheKid for giving me the word 'Twins'. She personally requested to have a SoMa fanfic so here it is! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to give me a word and check out my other stories~ Thanks!**

* * *

"SETH EVANS STOP RIGHT THERE!" Soul shouted as he desperately tried to catch up with his partner. It was no good, he was too fast.

Soul was glad that he was the oldest amongst the two, knowing that he graduated from N.O.T class last year and was already a death scythe. They were different, his brother was more playful then he was and definitely a little smarter, he was also a meister.

He wasn't paying attention and he banged into his ash-blonde meister who was rubbing the sore spot.

"Chasing your siblings again?" They both teased at the same time, only to laugh at how perfect the timing was.

"So what did Seth do this time to make him chase you like mad?" Maka questioned as she smoothed her squirt before offering a hand the albino death scythe.

"What did Caroline do to _you_?" He interjected, refusing to give his answer first.

"Causing trouble," She pointed briefly at the left of the building and then to the right, "Over there and there."

"Same reason then," Giving his signature smirk, teaming up once again to catch their tiresome twins to stop doing whatever they were doing.

"Where did they get all their energy from?" Maka huffed as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, glad that she managed to tie Seth and Caroline together from causing trouble.

"You should ask Patty and Black*Star that!" Soul joked breathlessly, wondering why he even gave permission to Seth to enter this school.

"I ain't shocked that they are partners either." Maka murmured as she poked the victims, wondering when they will wake up. What intrigued Soul the most was that Maka's sister seemed to like to mimic her fashion sense and once she almost got her into trouble by going into Lord Death's office and stealing his tea.

Maka was also the oldest and more knowledgeable, her sister being the weapon and taking after the pervy old death scythe. She even tried a few attempts on him but he easily brushed it off, drooling on his meister's milky long legs.

The cycle repeated itself and Soul got so sick of it. Why did he have to clean up his mess?

Maka woke up, her face bright and ready to start off a new day. Soul was still in la la land but he wasn't doing as well as his arms were constantly flaring in the air. That worried her.

"Soul, wake up." Maka shook her partner slightly in hopes of chasing his bad dreams away. "It's okay, it ain't real…."

Her scythe weapon did eventually wake up, blabbering how bizarre the situation was about having a twin brother that was horrifying as he wrecked havoc.

Maka smiled warily at her partner, wondering how he would take the news that she was pregnant with twins.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweets and Friendships

**This is an interesting word Skittles is given by Lialane Graest and she hoped that it would be a Spirit fanfic. Hope this would do the trick~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Yumi Azusa looked around the entire room where her kindergarten classmates were, envious that they had someone who would play and talk with them.

There she sat, alone as she fingered her short raven locks, wondering how it would be like to have a friend. Her teachers said she was really smart but she knew better. They were just trying to flatter her to make her feel better about herself. Maybe that's why she was different from the others.

"Yumi-chan, wan a skittle?

She stared at the red-headed boy that towered over her in her seat, wondering why he would want to talk to someone like her when he was in the center of attention in class. The boy continued to hold out the packet of skittles, not taking 'no' as an answer.

She nodded quickly and took one and slowly ate the sweet, grinning happily that it soothed her sweet tooth.

That was the start of their friendship.

Always wanting to return the favor of what Spirit offered her, she never stood a chance.

She was always busy with the errands that Lord Death had given her, barely having time to speak to him like the good old days where they would just sit under the trees and talk like friends, not colleagues.

She was grateful towards him as he was the reason that she had such amazing friends surrounding her, she could never ask for more.

"Yumi-chan, have a skittle." Spirit muttered as he tossed a packet at her which she caught expertly before placing it down on the table, not wanting to eat it.

"It's Azusa and what are you, 4?" She snapped, utterly distracted from her current mission to try to find Kishin Ashura.

"You're the one acting like 4. Stressing yourself out like that every day. Eat that or I'll jam it down your throat." He chided as he left the Death Room, on his way to visit his daughter.

She murmured a quiet thank you to the death scythe as she popped a few in her mouth and munching on it, savoring the taste.

Maybe it just wasn't her time yet to ask him about Skittles.

* * *

**Don't forget to fav, follow and review alright? Please check out my other stories if you're bored!**


	6. Chapter 6 Taking a break

**The word given to me this time is 'break' by GigiandMad, I know some of you are still waiting for your words to pop out and I'm trying my best to meet your requests! Meanwhile bear with me and check out my other stories. You can leave a word for me if you haven't!**

* * *

His eyes twitched back and forth of the Patchwork Laboratory to his computer where the green words managed to turn red, continuously flashing across the screen at an insane speed.

He contemplated to smash the computer but he couldn't, he was slowly losing his inner battle with madness and he knew if he didn't get a grip on himself soon, he was going to lose it and hurt someone.

His hands ached to dissect something just for the pure joy of it and see their pretty insides. It took him all his remaining concentration to stay on his seat like he was a wheel-bounded person. He _would not_ give in and embrace it for he may never be able to make it out alive.

He still had a lot to do and there was barely any time left.

When someone tapped his shoulders, he snapped back to reality and drew out his scalpel, making a quick swing such that his hand was a blur. His other hand cackled with electricity, ready to use Soul Menace at a moment's notice.

Marie stood there, one of her hands covering her cheek to stop the flow of the blood from the cut.

"Stein, its past midnight and you have yet to sleep. You ought to take a break." The blonde death scythe chided softly as he repositioned himself.

"I'll go to bed in a minute or two." Stein said quietly as he cleansed her wound, putting a plaster on it.

"It's alright but remember health comes first." Marie smiled ruefully as she proceeded to go to her room.

When the door closed with a click, he sighed and rubbed his temples, thanking the Death God for giving him something that he could hold on to if he was slipping into madness.


	7. Chapter 7 Deadly Goodbye

**The word given is 'Anxious' by Lialane Graest and it is a short sequel to 'Twin Troubles' that is chapter 4 I think. I hope you enjoy this as it's really angsty and I'm really proud of it. Please do check out my other stories please? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Soul paced back and forth anxiously as he waited for the results to come out.

His wife, Maka had been in there for hours that it was almost the whole day and Stein forbids him from entering the room. He gritted his teeth at his own misery, wondering what rule could possibly forbid him from being with his lover when she needs him the most. Especially child labor.

He trusted Stein of course.

"You're going to wear the colors off the tiles if you continue to pace like that Soul," Tsubaki said wearily as she handed him a cup of coffee.

He smiled appreciatively at his black-haired friend as he gulped down the coffee quickly, not savoring the taste. That was probably the last thing on his mind now. If the coffee was bitter, nothing would be bitterer than not being with her. If it was sweet, nothing could be sweeter than him knowing he was going to be a dad.

For what seemed like forever, the red light above the door faded before you could see the filament in the red glass colored bulb. He stood in front of the door, wanting so badly to bang it down and rush in.

Stein came out, his face emotionless. "Maka Albarn Evans passed away after labor an hour later on 23 November, 01 23 hours."

Soul could barely believe his ears. "Stein, if you are kidding me I will slice your head off."

"Would I kid you about such things? She's my student; I care for her well-being too." He said in a grave voice as he head down the hallway.

He dashed in, only to see a white sheet over his beautiful wife; he knelt down next to bed and wept. He couldn't bear to touch her, only knowing that the truth would hit him even harder. At least she left a piece of her with him.

Tsubaki was bawling steadily next to him, mourning over her loss of her best friend as she tried very hard to not wake the twins up.

"You guys are really idiots….." Maka said weakly as she threw the white sheet off herself, looking exhausted from the birth of her children. It looked like her face was so pale and her cheeks looked gaunt and hollow.

Wiping his tears away, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "Forget about slicing his head off. I'm slicing Stein into half."

Maka gripped onto his wrist and Soul winced slightly at how cold it was. "Don't kill him, I told him to that. Which teacher doesn't like to team up with his own student to play a prank on the other?"

"I have to at least thank him right?" He murmured as he kissed her forehead, cooing at the twins before heading off with Tsubaki tailing behind him.

They didn't hear her silent goodbye as they were overwhelmed with happiness.

Catching up with his teacher, he matched his pace easily. "Stein, you bastard. Maka's still alive."

Looking at his student like he was mad, he spoke. "She IS dead. We checked her pulse and breath rate after many attempts of resurrecting her before we declared her dead."

Tsubaki shook her head stubbornly. "She TALKED to Soul. I witnessed it first-handedly."

"You both must have lost it." Stein muttered as he observed their souls only to find them perfectly normal, not clouded with any heavy hearted feelings.

After much persuasion, the two weapons finally managed to drag the doctor back, asking Maka to wake up.

Her eyes never opened.

Stein still believed them, for there was a bloody kiss on the twins' forehead that she never got to bond with after her departure to heaven and a bloody fingerprint on Soul's wrist.

She wasted her last moments to say goodbye to her loved ones.


	8. Chapter 8 Chocolate

**The long awaited and very difficult word to write: Chocolate. This is dedicated to my real life friend who shall not be named and is really pushy. However, she is the one that reminded me to upload my chapters half the time. Hope you enjoy Dibia GPO (my nickname for her LOL)**

* * *

Looking at the black haired beauty shyly, Harvar quickly ducked his head behind the menu as Jacqueline's head turned in his direction, a warm smile spreading across her face.

Harvar must admit she looked darn cute in the maid outfit that she had to wear for her part-time job and she was rather intuitive, especially when it comes to sensing if people were spying on her.

Well for his case, stalking which is so darn embarrassing for him to do.

"So Harvar what would you like to have?"Jackie asked as she held her pen near to her notebook, ready to take down his orders. She was determined to finish this job well.

"Well…." He looked through the menu quickly before blurting (more like stuttering) out a random choice. "Chocolate cappuccino?"

Her nose crunched up little as she scribbled down his order and snapping the miniature notebook shut.

Harvar nodded before covering his red face. He just talked to _her_ . His crush that he had for a few _years_.

Placing the cup down lightly, she murmured. "Here ya go."

"T-Thanks…." The black haired boy smiled appreciatively at her as he accidentally dunked salt into his chococino.

"Erm Harvar? You just put salt into your coffee..." Jackie said sheepishly as she grasped the round tray tighter to her chest.

"Oh... I like salt in my coffee." He lied glibly as he put another teaspoon of salt into the coffee. _Ugh this is going to taste horrid._

"This is the first time I heard people liking to put salt in their coffee." She giggled nervously. The demon lantern knew really well that her face was blazing red but she couldn't possibly just walk away when the shop owner was staring at her with a strong intensity to make her finish her duties.

"We'll there's a first to everything right?" He suggested, chuckling.

That was the start of their new friendship.

**Years later~**

"Here's your chocolate cappuccino with salt!" Jackie sang merrily as she placed the cup down in a careless haste, sitting on her husand's lap.

"Since now you're mine, I'll reveal you a secret." Harvar whispered huskily in her ears. "I never liked salty coffee."

"So you're saying you lied to me for so many years?" She asked in disbelief.

Clearly embarrassed and glad his wife couldn't see his eyes, he allowed himself a little grin. "Not exactly. I wanted to talk to you and I made a mistake on that cafe that day so I just went along with the flow."

"Well Mr. Éclair, you are a mean person for lying so long." Jackie muttered as she kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Well Mrs.Éclair, if I didn't, I don't think you will be my wife today. The old quote states better late than never."

She let out a little hum before she kissed her husband.

Well at least they got their happily ever after.


	9. Chapter 9 Music in my soul

**Alrighto amigos, this word is given by TheAUWalker who writes awesomesauce stories and well the word is spiral. I am currently working on a chapter for **_**Different**_** and **_**Love is Complicated**_**, so feel free to check those stories out! Also, there are two other stories written by me which are **_**To Trust**_** and **_**Mixed Enemies**_**. Please don't forget to give me a word to prompt alright?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this one shot.**

* * *

"Maka, what are you doing?" Soul said as he stood at her doorway, feeling his meister's soul a little jittery.

After so many years of resonance, he could easily 'feel' how Maka was feeling if the emotions were strong enough. Right now, it was a little guilty. Definitely suspicious.

"Huh!? N-Nothing Soul!" Maka smiled impishly as she desperately tried to hide the spiral-bound notebook behind her back and much to her failure, she didn't notice a part of the notebook jutting out.

Grinning his signature smirk as an evil glint flashed in his crimson eyes, he lunged at her. Maka threw a pillow at his face and struggled to escape but end up getting pinned.

"Now let's see-"Getting cut off mid-sentence as he got kicked in the groin, Maka kicked him firmly in the stomach and causing him to slam against the wall with a loud thud.

"Damn woman, what the hell?" Soul cried out as he lied on the floor, clutching onto his manhood as it took a serious blow. Did he ever tell you how much force that ash-blonde demon could put into her mile-long legs?

"I learnt it from Angela! Aren't you proud of me?" She huffed arrogantly as she slipped it into her drawer and locked it tight.

Staggering a few steps as he stood up, he muttered. "And Black*Star said her books were bad. He ain't seen anything yet."

"What did you say again sweetie?" She retorted as she plastered a smile on her face when she was fuming at her death scythe for barging in without her permission.

"Dinner's ready." He said as he walked out, trying to hide his limping.

"Kay~" She sang merrily as she skipped in front of him to the kitchen to get the plates out.

**The next day~**

Sneaking into her room, he slipped his hand underneath the carpet and took the key out. _All too easy. You always hide your keys under pots or carpets._ Soul thought enthusiastically as she unlocked the drawer and took the book out to read.

Reading was never his thing but if it was people's diary, he would gladly read it to see how ridiculous it was.

His breath hitched as he realized it was no diary. It was a black sleek cover decorated with music notes and a beautiful script stating 'Music'.

He viewed through the book as he hummed along with the song that she composed called 'Soul Resonance'. Somehow, some of the tune sounded so familiar like the first song he played for her.

"How did she know the notes to my song?" He murmured as he continued to flip through the book, only to find a paper stuck in the middle. He slowly pried open the paper as he was afraid it would be torn to shreds, finding the sheet of music of his song.

How could he not have known that she was musical?

"You dick." Maka growled and the next moment Soul started to see stars.

"Ma ma mia….." He murmured before he collapsed onto the ground.

"You idiot….. This was suppose to be a gift for you." Maka murmured as she dragged him to his bed.

She kissed his forehead before closing the door, sighing at how her present that took her ages to plan got ruined by a little curiosity from his damn pea brain.

Looking through the fridge on what she could cook for dinner, she grabbed the first thing that looked edible, Macaroni.

Her hands worked fast and quickly as she washed and tossed it into the boiling water, slicing the cheese thinly. When the food was done, Soul eventually woke up and started to eat.

"So when were you musical?" Soul started through a mouthful of food.

Maka rolled her eyes at the albino boy, not surprised by him oblivion to his surroundings. "I don't disappear into thin air every Monday and Wednesdays Soul. Of course I take music lessons."

"Since when?"

"3 years ago."

"That long?"

"What can I gain if I lie to you?"

"Nothing?"

"_Exactement_."

"Nice song by the way." Soul murmured as he turned his head to hide his red face, knowing that he doesn't compliment his partner much.

"Thanks….. It's a duet. And it was your birthday present."

Quirking an eyebrow at Maka, he spoke. "You know how to write duets already? Damn, why didn't you ask the piano prodigy for some help?"

"If I asked you, it wouldn't be a present anymore right?" She countered back. "And I'll probably be jealous of your skills….."

"Hey, there's nothing to lose, I would be more than happy to teach you how to play better."

"Well it all starts with a spiral bound notebook." Maka grinned at the albino boy who gave her a nudge.

She wouldn't ask for a better partner.


	10. Chapter 10 Madness reigns

**The word given to me this time was 'Movie' and I don't remember who gave me the word. However, I just wrote it as I planned out what to write already. So here it is and it features Marie, Stein and Giriko. Piece the rest yourself xDDD**

"This movie will teach him not to mess with me," Giriko cackled as he aimed the camera at the blond death scythe that lay before him. Marie was held in chains and barely enough cloth to cover her. She was bruised and battered due to all the torture but she refused to even let out a gasp of pain.

That made Giriko sick. She shouldn't be so headstrong at the brink of death should she? She didn't care in the world whether she should die, she knew that a certain green eyed doctor would come to save her and serve the demon chainsaw's heart on a platter.

She giggled as her golden eyes twitched. She loved the pain; it told her that she was alive. The blood that stained the floor and gave off a stench looked like the finest decorations to her.

"You'll be dead when he comes." She sighed dramatically and spat on his face, pissing him off.

Giriko took a knife and slashed her face, drips of blood splattering on the lens of the camera. She smiled ear to ear as she stuck her tongue out, only to earn a kick in the gut for defiance.

He lifted his leg and started his chains whirling to deliver the death blow to her as she didn't scream, only to be sent flying to the wall by an electric charge.

Spitting out blood and he lunged for Stein, only to fail miserably when his reflexes weren't quick enough; being slashed cleanly into half and fade from the world.

"I believe that this movie is your death." Stein murmured as he lit his cigarette; saving Marie from her almost demise. The one thing he never knew: Marie had lost herself to madness.


	11. Chapter 11 A surprise guest

**I love one-shots lol. The word for this chapter is 'lilac' given by Akira the White Wolf. It is also a sequel to Twin Troubles and Deadly Goodbye which is chapter 4 and 7 chapter in this One Word Prompt story. Hope you enjoy~**

**If you want me to stop writing such weird stuff, note to you: Stop giving me such words xDDD**

**Disclaimer: If owned Soul Eater, Maka wouldn't have died, would she?**

* * *

"Papa, where are you going with all those pretty flowers?" 4 year old Evelyn asked as she tugged her white-haired father's black shirt.

Soul pinched the top of his daughter's nose as he kneeled down and ruffled her ash-blonde hair affectionately. "This kind of flower is called lilac and I'm going to pay respect to your mama."

"To go see mama? But she's in heaven!" Evelyn said as she pointed up in the blue azure skies, her crimson red eyes big and wide.

"No, we're going to her grave darling. Be good and stay at home alright? Tell Seth that I'm going out too." Soul said as he nudged his daughter. He thought she was so cute when she folded her arms childishly.

"Papa, you do that. I don't want to talk to that idiot who insults books." She growled, going to her room.

He chuckled at how much she took after her mom, going into his son's room to find him. "Seth, get out here."

"Is Eve in her room yet? I swear she is a monster!" Seth hissed as he did imaginary horns on his head (though he didn't need to make any due to his spiky white hair).

"She's not a monster. I'm going out so behave alright?"

"Alright pops," Seth knew all too well about everything that happened, he took it more maturely than his sister who cried when she finally knew why she had no mama.

* * *

**At the cemetery~**

**THEY ALL DIE DUE TO THE WRATH OF MAKA THE END. Just kidding.**

"How are your children Soul?" Tsubaki smiled sadly at him, knowing how fast four years had passed.

"How is your child?" He snorted, interjecting.

"Fine I guess," The demon arm shrugged, nudging him.

Soul grinned happily, answering her question. "Same here then."

He knelt before her grave as she placed the lilac flowers down, not surprised to see the amount of flowers on it. Maka was really loved by the DWMA; they lost a good student, meister, friend and mother when she passed away.

"Hey Maka. You must really happy up there right? The children are coping well without you if it lessens your worry. We all miss you so much but at least you're at a better place. I really wish you were with us, so we could be crazy and take care of our children. But that is never going to happen isn't it? I love you." He whispered, tears streaking down his eyes. His friends patted his shoulder sympathetically, knowing how he would never get over Maka and get another partner or wife for the matter.

They all had a small talk about the exclusive stories of their children before they parted ways, promising to meet up again soon.

When Soul got home, he was surprised to see his two children sitting on the couch and laughing happily as they talked to each other which was surprisingly fast as they did not recover from their fits this easily or to be exact, someone that was in front of them. Although there was no one there.

"Hey kids, what are you talking about?" Soul joked as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh, we're talking about what happened in kindergarten yesterday to this pretty lady that is in front of us." Eve said cheekily as she gestured to thin air.

"There's no one there Eve." Soul reminded her, pouring a cup of water for both of them.

"Yes there is!" Eve protested. "Seth, tell papa all about it."

Confused by his daughter's bold statement, he stared at Seth. "Amuse me."

"There's really someone pops. Her hair color is like Eve's and her eye color is exactly the same as mine!"

Soul looked incredulously at his children, shocked by their comments. Could they possibly have inherited Maka's soul perception ability and something even more advanced?

"The pretty lady say thank you for the lilac flowers papa!" Eve giggled as she pranced around the house.

"Look what you did Eve, you chased her away." Seth scowled, storming into his room.

Trying to digest that Maka paid them a 'visit' and his children could see her, he felt a little crest-fallen. He wanted to see her but he couldn't.

"So how long have she been visiting, Eve?" Soul muttered quietly.

"Almost every day when you are working!" She grinned, giving her papa a kiss on the cheek. "I'm a little tired; I want to go to sleep. Wake me up for dinner please?"

"Alright princess." He murmured against her cheek, carrying her to her room.

He smiled as his daughter slipped into slumber and sucked her thumb adorably, draping the comforter before going to the couch to sit down.

"Looks like I have to take back about taking care of our children together huh?" He said as he closed his eyes, listening to the soft sounds of wind chimes ring through the house and it seemed to give him her reply.


	12. Chapter 12 Unconsciousness

**I'm back~ I have a word given by **_**cjsylvester**_** and the word 'Eyes'. I hope you enjoy and do check out her stories as she writes an excellent talk show for Soul Eater.**

**Disclaimer: God said I had to give up my Twilight Obsession in order to own Soul Eater. Sadly, I love Twilight too much so I had to give it up ;_;**

* * *

"SOUL!" She screamed as the kishin slammed her into the wall, making her collapse onto the ground, unconscious.

Just a few minutes ago the duo were facing a whole gang of kishin and they were keeping their distance as far as they could. They knew they were on the losing end as more and more of those devilishly looking people continue to surround them, unsatisfied hunger in their eyes.

They couldn't call for backup as much as they love to if you look into the fact that they were ambushed mercilessly and they had to fend for themselves. They wished nothing more for someone who had an advanced soul perception in order to feel their resonance waves.

The meister herself was getting tired for what seemed like they were fighting for hours and when her concentration slipped a little, a kishin lunged at her, causing her lose her grip on her partner. She knew her bare fists wouldn't stand a chance; she struggled to reunite with her scythe weapon again.

Only if she had known it would have almost caused her death.

Maka felt as if her body was burning and something restrained her from gaining conscious again, she wanted to get back to the fight. Or else Soul will be _dead_.

Where _was_ Soul?

Desperately trying to get out of the pitch black darkness, she felt like she was swimming aimlessly around, looking for a light source that she could cling onto but she found none. She barely felt her body stop having violent spasms and her fingers trying to get the restrains off herself.

Was she losing between the fight of life and death? She couldn't possibly let that happen could she?

She could barely feel a thing now, all she felt was numbness that was lulling her to sleep. She knew there was the other side of her that was feeling unbearable pain and somehow, she _knew_ that something was making her react that way.

For what seemed like eternity, she could finally feel her body again. She felt happy, maybe even relaxed but she could hear people crying. Why were they crying?

She struggled to pry her eyes open or get her fingers to move, only to her dismay that her hand barely did a movement. That frustrated her. The smell of morphine was in the air as she could smell detergent mixed in with it.

She felt the warmth slip out of her fingers and someone touch her forehead. What was going on?

She tried to get used to the weird sensation of not being able to move but she never stopped, slowly she felt better.

Unbeknownst to her, weeks has passed since she slipped into coma due to the impact she got from her head. She didn't know how many people cried for her to wake up or even move a little just to reassure them that she was alive.

After weeks of presumption that she would wake up and on the day where she was suppose to be taken off life support due to the amount of she took, she opened her jade green eyes only to meet crimson red ones.

"Welcome back. Don't ever scare me like that again alright?" Soul murmured as his lips brushed her forehead. He hugged her awkwardly, whispering the three words that meant so much to her.

"I love you."

She smiled in amusement. That was all she needed to hear.


	13. Chapter 13 Unique

**The word I'm given this time is 'Unique' and its given by souleaterfangirl123. Hope you enjoy it ;D**

* * *

The people stared as Maka and Soul trotted up through stairs of DWMA hand in hand. Looks flashed from envy to anger to curiosity.

The pair was different from the usual from DWMA they knew that. They were one of the strongest in the entire school but they don't seem to hold any attraction for each other from the way they bicker.

Maka was one of the youngest meisters to be able to form such a strong death scythe and with her unique soul and advanced soul perception ability plus the anti-demon wavelength made her a force of nature. She excelled well in close combat and speed, easily allowing her to climb the steep steps of DWMA in a few minutes.

Soul had a rather grand background as he came from a prestigious family and he was known as the piano prodigy in the world. Though he was 'cursed' by the black blood during his fight with Crona but that made the pair stronger. He could hear souls through his meister and control them due to the witch soul he devoured.

The entire school knew how their lockers were packed with partner requests but they never replied to anything as they thought nothing caught their attention. Their bond was strong and nothing could possibly break it as they had been through countless of life threatening situations.

No one ever knew their relationship clearer than themselves. A moment they could be the closest of friends and through next they could be at cold war, refusing to talk to each other and saying sorry seemed almost impossible.

Many girls swooned for Soul due to his great appearance and personality but he never did not notice anyone, he was too busy taking care of his meister, afraid she might hurt herself. Self-proclamation to stick together where rarely made for they knew they would never abandon each other. Only if the others have known.

Maka had her legs and beautiful green eyes to make up for her lack of cleavage so she had her own bunch of admirers. They never knew how strong her will was for her weapon to grow strong together; such that nothing could stand as a threat to them.

But in the eyes of their own friends, they were unique and they were glad they finally got together. They only had one problem: PDA.


	14. Chapter 14 Tied

**Alright, this word is 'cotton' given by NamakiDelation. She requested for smut which I grudgingly agreed but it's worth a try. You don't have to read if you don't want to as it may turn out to be a horrid attempt that isn't even realistic. If you can't stand such a subject please click away right now.**

_**This chapter is Rated M for sexuality, nudity and adult content. You have been warned.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, though I might disown this chappie.**

* * *

His tongue trailed down her neck, biting her skin lightly a few inches above her collarbone, earning a gasp of pleasure from her.

"You like the pain don't you?" He whispered huskily into her ear as he groped her breasts, getting a soft whimper from his lover. His tongue continuously flicked her nipples, feeling it harden as he continued to tease it by pinching it.

"How much do you want me, Mrs. Evans?" He asked, his palm rubbing against her clit, feeling how wet she got for him. She was _his._

"Fuck Soul!" She hissed, her chest arching up as his pianist fingers slipped into her pussy and withdrawing almost immediately as he continued in the same pattern before Maka screamed out his name, the slightly whitish liquid on his fingers as he licked it, enjoying the taste of his lover's juice.

"You taste fucking amazing." He grinned before kneeling down, his tongue teasing her G-spot expertly. As much as he wanted Maka to participate more actively, it was her idea to use the cotton ropes she 'accidentally' bought to tie her up.

Who knew she liked such props?

"Fuck me," She muttered between her short pants, making Soul grinned at the ash-blonde meister's dirty language she seldom used. He positioned his erection at her entrance, grinning widely at her colorful language.

"Gladly."

He thrusted deep and hard into her as she let out a high pitched scream, the tip of his dick hitting the wall of her uterus wall. Smirking as he continued to jab her uterus wall, somehow their role-playing just turned into wild fucking that brought pleasure to them both.

As they both reached their climax, they could barely control the orgasm that raged in them as the way their bodies reacted begged for release, Soul decided to do it the cool way. He was definitely not going to lose it before his wife.

Nibbling on her earlobe, she screamed out her lover's name, her sight blurring as the mind-shattering orgasm took over her. She cried a sigh of relief but Soul was close behind her, coming into her womb with sent a hot surge in her.

"That was fucking awesome." Soul murmured, untying her as he planted a kiss on her luscious lips.

"Well you know what they say about role-playing." Maka chuckled, wrapping her rope-burnt wrists around his neck. As much as Soul hated to see his meister getting hurt, this was completely worth it.

"I think I might just like it a little but I'm not really happy about the rope burns." Soul scowled as he tried to hide his distaste.

"Well shall we go for round 2 but this time with cuffs?" Maka grinned devilishly. Soul gladly complied, loving the side of Maka that his friends would never know.

* * *

**THERE! I freaking done it. Please do not EVER ask me to do smut again or I will hunt you down and slice you into pieces. I know it was the worst shit you've ever seen so I don't mind if you don't like it. It's time to tease yuu about her horrid writing yay! Bye~**


	15. Chapter 15 Blood

**The word today is 'Red' given by cjsylvester. I'm sincerely sorry for not updating for so long as I had a lot in mind to plan and such. I hope you like it as I decided to widen my horizons and try for Soul Eater Not! I will TRY to upload _Different_ and another chapter for OWP today so pleas so do bear with me!**

* * *

"MEME!" The blonde meister and raven haired weapon screamed as a claw stabbed into their friend's body.

It was a horrific scene, watching as their friend pooled in the middle of her own crimson red blood. Yet, the inhuman kishin was there cackling madly as he raised its long sharp claws, ready to deliver the death blow to Meme.

The pair's eyes blazed with anger and loss as they lunged, catching the kishin's attention as Tsugami transformed into her weapon form with Anya catching her efficiently knowing that if they killed their friends they were deemed to serve the death penalty.

"You bastard." Tsugami growled, her slightly blunt end suddenly sharpening a lot much to Anya's delight. The rich and well-groomed meister knew that if Tsugami started to cuss she had to be downright livid.

Easily matching the kishin's stride of fiery attacks, Anya blocked each of them as she tried to find an opening. Stabbing the end of the pole on its face as she did a back flip, she gave a clean kick in its hips as it stumbled back.

The ugly monster gave a screech of rage as it eyed the trio hungrily, wanting so badly to sink its fangs into their necks and rip their head apart and feast on their delicious souls. The pair was not to be messed with as they finally delivered the death blow to the kishin, slashing it into halves.

Tsugami ate the soul with a tear-streaked face as Anya picked Meme up, staining her pastel dress.

"Don't die on us alright?" Anya sobbed as they dashed back to DWMA, wishing they could reach the infirmary faster as their poor brunette friend's life was slowly slipping away from them.

* * *

**Next chapter: **_**Overrated **_**by **_**SillyLucy5**_

**I hope ya enjoyed it, leave me a review, fav and follow if you haven't alright?**


	16. Chapter 16 Instincts

**As said last chapter, the word is 'overrated' by sillylucy5. Interesting name :D it's a sequel to the previous chapter and hope you enjoy! Leave a review for me alright? And thank you so much for the 99 reviews! But spare me the suspense and let me hit a 100 alright?**

* * *

As the pair knelt next to the bed as they watched Meme's chest heave up and down, they bawled stealthily next to her wishing that they weren't so impulsive.

**Rewinding to a few hours before~**

"This part of the town is so dark and creepy…." Anya shivered as their light footsteps echoed.

"But that is where the kishin would be wouldn't he?" Tsugami asked, cautious as she peeked around every corner they came across.

Meme nodded in agreement as she led the two, feeling more confident than ever. "Besides, he only comes out at night. Ah, we're here!"

The brunette meister pushed open the door as the wooden floor creaked beneath her feet, she grinned.

"This place doesn't feel right. We should go back." Anya confessed as she refused to step into the house, looking at the doorknob that seemed used very often although it was abandoned after so long.

"You're just being overrated. What's the worst that could happen? "The weapon teased as she grasp onto her meister's hand, dragging her in as they explored the area.

Stepping in was a huge mistake.

The trio felt different emotions as Meme skipped forward with innocence and excitement, Tsugami a little cautious and lightheaded but Anya felt it was wrong and weird. Absorbed in their own world, they barely felt the breeze that was circling around them slowly.

The claw pierced through Meme's body and the pair let out a scream. "MEME!"

**Back to reality~**

"What happened?" Meme murmured as her eyes fluttered open, her mind still hazy with confusion.

"Meme!" The two girls cried in relief as they smiled brightly at her.

A lesson learnt for Tsugami and Meme was to always trust Anya's instincts.

* * *

**Next chapter: **_**Collywobble**_** by **_**Lialane Graest **_


	17. Chapter 17 Joking around

**The second most difficult word I've ever been given: Collywobbles. You guys are probably wondering what that is. You'll see soon *smirks* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but I sure do own a nice pair of shoes.**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Soul murmured as he knocked on the bathroom door, hearing the barfing sounds that Maka was making.

Were the pancakes he made for breakfast that horrid that it caused her such pain? The question ran through his head as he paced back and forth, the door finally opening after quite some time.

"Are you are okay?" He asked rather alarmed as he looked at her pale complexion with no healthy glow on her cheeks.

She brushed it off, smiling warily at him. "Just having collywobbles."

"What are collywobbles and did the pancakes cause it?" He asked urgently. He would never intentionally hurt his meister.

"The pancakes were fine….. You see, I'm on my period."

"What's a period?" He asked curiously, only to make the green-eyed student face palm herself internally at her weapon's stupidity.

"It is when we bleed." She sighed exasperatedly, not really wanting to go _there_.

Enraged, his hand turned into a scythe, ready to chop down the person who hurt her. "Who hurt you!?"

"For the love of god, Soul! You are really stupid. It is when the uterine lining around the womb is shed and we bleed." She snapped, only to get Soul shielding away from her.

"Too much information."

And a loud whimper came out of his mouth as he collapsed on the ground, a book stuck in his skull.

* * *

**I was in a joking mood when I wrote this. Anyways please leave me a review won't ya!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Autumn**_** by **_**S Puff**_


	18. Chapter 18 Autumn

**Here is 'Autumn' given by S Puff. You are to write sometihng which is at least a page long on the pirate story this instant xDD Just kidding. No rush.**

* * *

Autumn was more of a season that Maka thought was the start of the decrease of the temperature but she never really thought more of it until she started to recollect every memory she had.

When Soul became her partner, it was the start of autumn and the red leaves almost matched his eyes if it was a few shades darker.

The fun times she had with her friend while they jumped in the bunch of leaves that had accumulated after a few days as they laughing and be silly. Once Black*Star stuffed Soul's entire bed with leaves that it took Soul quite some time to get it off. He gave up and slept in it.

The day he made her his girl which made her smile to no end at the sweet and awesome confession he made which he thought was uncool but to her, it was the best thing anyone could have gave her to spice up her day.

The load of complains that Soul kept making while he was clearing the leaves that had been piled in front of their door (they still didn't know it was a part of Black*Star's prank)which ended up having a war on seeing who could give the opponent more leaves on their sides. It only resulted with their neighbors complaining how childish they were as they messed up the entire doorway. Instead of retreating, Soul stuck his tongue out and insulted their crappy neighbor and jeered, ending them up with a free broom that the neighbor threw.

The day he proposed to her which made her cry at the amount of flowers that surrounded them and how he forced her papa to say yes and give him permission to marry his daughter.

The birth of her dear daughter Manami, who had facial features that looked hauntingly like Soul's and made her glad she inherited his red crimson eyes.

She wouldn't ask for more memories because she was in complete bliss right now.

* * *

**Please leave a review for me to smile at as it lights up my day! Happy new year!**

**Next Chapter: Dare by Firedarknesslove**


	19. Chapter 19 Horrid taste

**I'm such a retard…. I can lose my list of words. I should put a hat on myself for stupidity. This is ****Dare by Firedarknesslove and I hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

"I dare you to go onto the graviton and during the ride…. You need to keep the same facial expression." The girls snickered as they dished out their dare to the guys. Recently they have been obsessing over what kind of dares they should give. The guys, always being sexist, suggested that they should have boys versus the girls.

They would regret saying that on the day where they went to the amusement park.

The girls were cunning – they made the dares almost impossible as they only looked forward to the penalties. They had everything prepared and they just had to push one last button.

"Guys, I don't think we should accept that…." Kid said dryly as he stared at the thrilling ride. It tossed the people 30 feet into the air and it could constantly spin but the terrifying part was when they dropped and it bounced. It definitely had the capability of making someone puke.

"Are you too chicken? As far as I know, chickens are _unsymmetrical_ because of their feathers." Soul said, unruffled as he stared at Black*Star who was asking strangers to bow before him.

The young grim reaper's ears perked up to that particular word. "Fine. I'll get on."

The girls rolled their eyes as the idiotic pair declared vows while being strapped on, saying that their bromance will shine through every single problem they faced. Only if they knew.

Watching the screen with an intense gaze, the girls high fived each other once Black*Star's mouth became wide open when it was suppose to be sealed shut. "Have you gotten the ingredients ready?" Patty urged as she giggled maniacally, twirling through the crowd.

"Like I would miss it in the world." Liz stuck out her tongue at her younger sister, elated that they won. It was finally pay back after them asking them to wear bikinis and have a run around Death City. They had to do it – they knew that the penalty would be a thousand more humiliating.

Tsubaki smiled warily at how childish the Brooklyn sisters were, figuring that they might need to get some pails ready just in case they were going to puke from the horrid ingredients they picked.

"Time for the penalty~" The girls said in a sing song voice, grinning happily at the guys who were totally in for it. It would be something they would never forget and will regret for going up against four headstrong girls.

**Later~**

"Does one really look worse than the other?" Soul murmured as he looked at 6 white boxes that was placed on the tables, hoping that he could sniff out the other ingredients.

Ignoring his bristle comment, the ash-blonde spoke. "Since Kid and Soul didn't make a different face…. They get to pick first."

Quickly picking 3 that was by pure random chance, the ingredients for Black*Star's delightful milkshake was revealed. In the end, Black*Star got parmesan cheese, yogurt and….. Pig liver.

"And I thought your god was going to get a good drink." Black*Star muttered.

"Now the other team." Tsubaki declared, revealing shrimp paste, delicious apple food and of course with honors, chicken gizzard.

"I think I'm going to be sick…." Kid said as he glared at the ingredients in a disgusted manner, almost hoping that the heat of his glares would burn it up. At least it'll be cooked…. Right?

Maka held her breath as she dunked the plain yogurt, parmesan cheese and pig liver in it before pouring in the milk. "You may press the button." She grinned cheekily as Black*Star hesitantly pressed the button, grimacing.

"Can you see that freaking liver?" Soul sniggered.

"Don't rub it in," Black*Star groaned, covering his eyes.

"So chunky or smooth?" Maka asked while pouring out two cups, smelling how horrid it was.

"How about we just move on?" Kid suggested, cringing back into his seat.

"Yours looks more disgusting then your god's." Black*Star muttered, watching Maka pour in milk, shrimp paste, delicious apple food and chicken gizzard.

"Not really." Soul admitted. "It's a chocolate milkshake coming up."

"You eat practically anything." Black*Star said arrogantly.

"Says the person who ate dog shit in a dare." Soul countered back.

"Shut up. Your drink is ready." Liz said, irritated.

Watching them gulp down the drink was one of the things that they could barely believe. Kid and Soul drank it down like nobody's business and the albino decided to take it to the next stage and made a sigh as if it was a coca cola commercial when honestly he was on a verge of puking while keeping the drink down.

Black*Star was an entire different case for the moment he took a mouthful; he puked it right out that moment the liver hit his throat. The girls were giggling breathlessly as the guys continuously gargled their mouths to get the taste out.

Well at least their learnt to never accept a dare from the girls. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**This was pretty much a practical joke. The nest word…. I'll have to find it in the reviews x****DDD see you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20 Photos

**The word today is 'Angle' by Lialane Graest! There's no wedding without some form of drama :P**

**Disclaimer: I would be dreaming if I tried to own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Can we stop taking pictures already?" Maka groaned for probably the thousandth time since their wedding photo taking session started.

It had been disastrous and the couple face palmed themselves for making Kid their photographer. Well it wasn't voluntary but he begged his ass off for the sake of symmetry or something. He took an entire hour making sure that the camera was in a symmetrical position, fuss about how Maka's peacock hair style was not the way he wanted and spent thirty minutes fixing it.

Soul was getting restless, wondering why didn't he ask someone else or Patty to give her 'motivational' speech or they could have finished this and whisked away to their reception that has just started. Knowing Kid... he would take forever and they haven't had a single photo done. Well maybe eight.

"Come on Maka, it's more symmetrical in this angle and you look perfect," He inspected as Soul and Maka felt their cheekbones hurt from smiling too much. They would rather fight an entire horde of kishins than face this terror when their lives was already a horror movie.

Maka never gotten exhausted from looking at her photo album, but she knew looking at this one would make her want to tear it into shreds. She was losing it, her rosy pink cheeks were heating up more with anger.

"Shut your not symmetrical crap up and take the photo. I don't care about whether it's symmetrical or not or I swear I will turn my hand into a scythe and chop your hair off," Maka hissed. Hell, she might just even just cut the hem of her dress to piss him off.

Soul smirked at his wife's anger, tugging on her hair slightly, trying to soothe her. She really ought to go for anger management programs...

"But Maka this angle - "

"SHUT. UP." she screeched as she suddenly lifted a chair and smashed it into his face, before kicking him through the wall and reception party. Maka smiled sweetly at the guests who looked bewildered as the bride smoothed her skirt before yanking her husband's arm to the party and purposely stepping on his face with her five inch heels and into the party.

Soul tried hard not to laugh at his headstrong meister. "So how did you yank the chair out when it was stuck firm to the ground?" He asked curiously as they danced under the moonlight, the slow beat surging through her.

"I told Patty to dig the legs of the chair up just in case her meister was being an arse. Apparently, he is." She rolled her eyes.

"That's why I love you," He grinned as he lowered his lips to meet hers and then her ring, sealing their marriage and partnership forever.

* * *

**Hue Hue Hue Hue!Review please! And if you like this random collection, make sure you hit the favorite and follow button.**


End file.
